Thailog
Thailog is the culmination of how far the Radical Left has managed to flush our great country down the crapper. He was accidentally created when American hero, David Xanatos's fairy assistant, Owen Burnett attempted to harvest Satanic stem cells from the gargoyle, Goliath. Fairies and stem cells, and believe it or not, it gets worse. Mr. Burnett turned the gargoyle's stem cells over to a cross dressing scientist named Dr. Anton Sevarius. Sevarius has long been known to dance around in panties and a corset, while messing around with the stem cells taken from aborted fetuses and singing show tunes. Anyway, blood was mixed in test tubes, and months later they grew their own gargoyle, combining Goliath's Satanism, Sevarius' depravity and Hillary Clinton's evil genius. Stephen Colbert firmly believes that Thailog is one of the world's most dangerous terrorists. Right behind Osama bin Laden and Al Gore. Problems Without Solutions Thailog is everything your mother does not want you to be. He had sex out of wedlock before he was a year old, with his father's ex wife, Demona for crying out loud. He also kept a genetically engineered concubine on his side composed of Demona's DNA as well as liberal, fake cop Elisa Maza's DNA... can you say, issues? He's a hedonist. He does not live a life dedicated towards the worship of the Lord. No, these days he can be seen, hosting toga parties, while being fed grapes by his Muslim servant girl. And, we all know that all Muslims are terrorists. Thailog makes a living, illegally harvesting stem cells so he can force more abortions on good, God fearing Americans. We can only conclude, he was inspired to this immorality when he visited Paris in the 90s. Stephen Colbert called him out to appear on The Colbert Report to answer for his various sins and depravity, and in response, Thailog tried to burn the studio down by putting an aluminum wrapped potato in Papa Bear's microwave. Fortunately, this attempt at arson was foiled. Trivia from a test tube * He will have sex with anything that moves. He even once leered at his sister. * Loves Paris and employs Muslims. * Is a member of a Satanic cult that has 666 members. * He is friends with that sex offender (and anchorman of that less prestigious show), Jon Stewart. * Thankfully won't be legally old enough to vote in the 2008 election, as he will vote against Stephen and for Hillary Clinton. * His executive assistant's full name is Shari Hussein Gadahn bin Laden. * Once Stem Cell research is legal, Thailog is poised to become wealthier than Bill Gates. That will lead to more abortions, and more funding for terrorists, and more gay sitcoms. * Eats escargot, but refuses to touch Apple Pie. * He shoplifted Stephen's new book, I Am America (And So Can You) from Barnes & Noble and fed it to bears in Portland, Oregon. * Thailog makes Baby Jesus cry. * He played golf against Dick Cheney. Cheney kicked his ass! * He rang Sean Hannity's doorbell, then ran away laughing before Sean could answer. * He rips pages of the Bible out and uses them as toilet paper. * Look into those eyes, he's pure evil. * i dont think Thailog is that bad i mean his father Goliath the one person he thought would care about him called him an abombation. as for his eyes seen eviler eyes in my nightmares. sure he has done bad and creepy things but not bad enough to make baby jesus cry. i feel bad for him. TRY AND LOOK AT HIS SIDUATION THROUGH HIS EYES WTH A BIT OF COMPASSION I HAVE.